Gone
by SilverCatWrites
Summary: You can't leave me Hollowcreek... I love you... You promise to meet me in Star Watchers? I Promise... Goodbye... A One-shot for WATN. Rated T because its Warriors and there is some blood.


**Here is a Challenge for We Are The Night. I hope you like it!**

 **The Challenge was**

 **A Final Farewell**

 **Your Character is witnessing a death of somebody close to them. How to they feel? What are the last words they say to that loved one?**

 **Like I said, I hope you like it!**

 **Here is Gone.**

Cloudstorm curled her long fluffy tail around her three sleeping kits. One was a pale brown tabby who looked alot like his father. The second one snow white with light grey stripes like Cloudstorm. She sighed and looked down at the smallest of the kits, the runt of the litter, a pale silver tabby tom with a black underbelly. He reminded Cloudstorm of Cloudstorm's father, Wrenbelly. Who he was named after. She quietly purred, and licked each one of her kits so they would wake up.

Gorsekit woke up first. His pale brown tabby fur was messed up, it sticking out in all angles. He groaned. "Mother, why did you have to wake us up? I was having a awesome dream!" Cloudstorm chuckled lightly. She licked his little head.

"It was just time to wake up!"

Swankit woke up next. She rolled over onto her back, and looked up at her mother. "I am glad you woke me up. I was having a nightmare." She curled up next to Cloudstorm, and looked up at Cloudstorm with her big blue eyes. Cloudstorm looked at her daughter with pride, and licked her head too.

Wrenkit woke up last. He rolled onto his black belly, and turned his head around to look at his mother. "What do you want?" He shook his head and looked at his paws. "I don't know why I sm complaining. I didn't have any dreams. It was quite boring." Cloudstorm purred loudly. She was proud of her family. Her kits would be apprentices soon, being 5 moons old and all. She licked his head, and he started purring.

"Cloudstorm!" A loud voice called from the outside of the herb cat den. Cloudstorm's ears perked up, and she lifted her gaze to see who was entering the den. A Pale silver tabby with glowing blue eyes appeared at the entrance of the den, covered in scratches, none that deep. She was panting hard. "Battle... River... Help... Hollowcreek's in trouble..." Cloudstorm eyes widened and looked at her kits.

"Stay. Here." She quickly ran out of the den, herbs in her jaw, as quickly as her 3 legs could carry her to the river. She swiftly ran through the thick forest, and when she got to the river, she looked around. There was no battle to be seen. _Must be deeper in the forest,_ she thought. She ran along the Riverbank, before she caught one of her paws on a root sticking out of the ground. She tumbled on the ground, when she heard a loud yowl.

She got up, not brushing herself off, and she finally saw the battle. It was far away, but with Cloudstorm running as fast as possible, she managed to get there just in time... just in time to scream.

Blood was everywhere, with huge rogues pinning down her clanmates. But what really made her scream was the sight of the biggest rogue pinning down Hollowcreek. At her scream several rogues leapt at her. She was pinned down by a large cream tabby she-cat. The tabbies yellow eyes glowed. "This is what you get for marking your scents in _our home._ " The she-cat was about the throw her claws into Cloudstorm's throat when a brown tabby figure tackled the she-cat, and Cloudstorm just watched in shock as they fought.

The she-cat was getting weaker by the second. Cloudstorm just watched in terror. Hollowcreek was about to preform the final blow when the biggest rogue stopped him. She heard the words he hissed faintly. _"Get away from my sister."_ The tom threw Hollowcreek into the river. Cloudstorm leapt into the river after him, trying to reach him. His eyes were closed, and he was falling deeper into the river. Cloudstorm swam with all her might to get to him. Finally, he hit the bottom of the river. Cloudstorm grabbed his scruff, and slowly swam back up to the top of the river. She emerged, Hollowcreek's head popped up soon after. He gasped for breath, and opened his green eye.

She put him on the Riverbank, and he coughed out some water. He looked up at Cloudstorm. "Cloudstorm..." He sighed. She nudged him gently, and curled up next to him, giving him some warmth.

"Yes?" She looked at him. It was a 50 50 chance of him survivng or not. He had sorrow in his green eye. The hole where his other eye use to be was closed, and you could clearly see the scars covering the hole.

"Take care of our kits, no matter what, when I'm gone.."

She nodded her head. "I will, I promise. Promise to greet me in Star Watchers?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she could see the tears in Hollowcreek's eye. "I promise."

He went still, and his eye went dull. She put her muzzle into his fur, and began to cry hard. "I love you..."

A small voice came from behind her. "Father?" Cloudstorm looked behind her to see her three kits. Wrenkit had a confused look on his face. "Why isn't father moving?" Wrenkit asked.

"He's gone, kits. Father's gone."

 **(Many Moons Later. Like, lots of moons. More then 20)**

Cloudstorm woke up in a starry forest, full of different cats surronding her. She saw many familiar faces, but one excited her the most. "Hollowcreek!" She ran up to him. He had both his eyes back, and all his scars were gone. His green eyes shone more then ever. While Cloudstorm was running she noticed something. She wasn't stumbling! She looked down at where her hind leg use to be, and gasped. Her hind leg was back!

She squealed with joy, and playfully leapt at Hollowcreek. She felt young again. She purred with joy, and all the cats around her chuckled. "I know you would welcme me..." She purred.

"Well, I promised."

A soft voice came from behind her. "Don't even greet your dear mother?" Cloudstorm turned her head around to see her mother, Whiteheart. Cloudstorm's green eyes brightened. She tackled her mother, who looked young as ever. Cloudstorm remembered when Whiteheart died of Old age in the elders den.

"Mom!" Cloudstorm meowed. Whiteheart chuckled. Cloudstorm got off of Whiteheart. . "Is dad here?"

"I think you can answer that for yourself." A serious voice said from behind her. She saw her dad, and she smiled. She murmured in his ear "I hope you are proud of my kits, especially Wrenfeather."

He nodded. "I am. I was surprised you named him after me."

She looked up at the starry sky above them. _I am with my family again, therefore I am home._


End file.
